


Under the Apple Tree

by RubicksKyube, Sozbi



Category: Original Work, Under the Apple Tree
Genre: Angels, Demons, F/M, Fallen Angels, H E L P, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Original Character(s), Original Universe, POV Multiple, to many plot lines???, ugh forget these tags ill do them as they come up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-22 11:06:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13165632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubicksKyube/pseuds/RubicksKyube, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sozbi/pseuds/Sozbi
Summary: So uh,, I told myself I wasn't going to do this to myself, but here I am. Ughhh.I don't know wtf this is.Demons and Angels being assholes to each other and the separate dimensions that make up their world. That's as brief a summary as this chaotic thing can ever get.This is an original universe I've been working on for years; this is all for fun!Also, Sozbi is the original creator of this, I kinda joined in quite a while later.





	1. The Beginning (I)

**Author's Note:**

> This thing has been a thing for over a year now? It came together through characters I made to roleplay with my brother, and then the random, non existent characters in their back stories became actual characters as well. And now? Heck if I know, I can't even list all the characters related to this thing in one go! There's multiple "main characters", as in they were ones I had used in roleplay and therefore they are the most structurally sound out of the rest.  
> There's to many plots h e l p
> 
> But now I'm finally writing down what I've had in my head for so, so long.. I'm gonna die trying, I call it.
> 
> Also, if "(I)" is in the title, that means the chapter has Information/Lore to the story, if it has "(S)" it's proper story with dialogue like pretty much everything else on this site.

The world, as it's known, started as nothing. But then how did something come from nothing? There was a hope, a hope turned to mind, turned to thought, turned to being. And thus, the creator God, Hayzus, came into existence from nothing itself.

He was alone in a dark empty void for many years. One day he finds he can create; he made a world. The void was cold, he created a warm place; the ground was completely covered in fire. Hayzus names the place as generic as can be; Land of Fire, later known as LOF for short.

Now he was warm and had solid ground beneath his feet. He was lonely, the cold from the empty void of nothing still clawing at his insides. He creates another being; one that's like him. Hayzus wanted a friend, a companion. He didn't want to be lonely. Caninine is created, becoming the first Angel, besides Hayzus himself.

And so the two were alone, but not completely alone, in this world of fire. There wasn't anything to their little world of flames; quite bland. Together, the two create huge structures all over, white as snow. The buildings became something familiar to them, something distinguishable as theirs.

Shortly after, this is followed by more and more Angels being made, filling the world with life. The Land of Fire was a bit cramped, so Hayzus expands the world. By doing this he realizes the void is still there, and he's only filled a small portion of it.

Hayzus creates the dimensions. The Land of Fire, Earth, Elysium, The Land of Ice, and the space between still being The Void. Now they needed a way between worlds. After thinking and speaking with other Angels, they a decide that it'll be a way that the soon to be natives of the dimensions don't figure it out any time soon.

The Mirror Tree is made, placed around in several locations per dimension. This tree's apples are made of gold, with a shiny surface. The Mirror Tree can do two things; Teleport the person to whichever tree they think of, and see any moment of time (past, present, future) but only if specifically thinking of that time. The latter being used as ways for the Angels to keep check over the dimensions.

Earth is as we know it today; normal people, no magic. However, here on Earth the stories made for religions are based on what's going on in the other dimensions, though no one there knows that.

Elysium is the dimension for magic folk, in which the vast majority of the population is an even wider range of races and species, with a few normal humans here and there.

The Land of Fire is the Angels's home, covered in forever burning fires.

The Land of Ice is an empty world for a long time; soon to be home to the Demons who manifest from the Angels. This world is stuck in a blizzard that rarely relents.

And finally, The Void houses nothing for an even longer time; becoming a place for dead and wandering souls much, much later that manifest into Entities. They have no interactions with anyone else; not even the Angels. The Void is the biggest dimension; the endless space of nothing between the dimensions.

The world was created, but it was missing something. You can't have light without dark.


	2. The Council of Angels (I)

In the center of The Land of Fire there is a huge, circular building that almost seems like it's glowing. The thing itself could be compared to that of what we think of as Mount Olympus's monuments in the skies. This building houses the Council of Angels; or The Order as some call it. This council is composed of Archangels, as there's few of them. The majority of them are some of the first Angels that came around, so they're all older in appearance than the rest of the Angels. The Council decides on rules for their own world and the other dimensions.

Caninine is the head of the council, as he's been around much longer than the rest of them. Hayzus himself doesn't have much to do with The Council; he'd only step in if he didn't agree with what they were saying or trying to do, Caninine would tell him anyways.

The Council of Angels's members are currently unknown to the rest of the Angels, except for Caninine being the leader of it of course. The other Angels don't know who's in it, or that only Archangels are in it; some don't even know it exists. The telling between these council members to the rest of the Angels is that they all have two sets of wings instead of one like the rest. Some of the older Angels who aren't on this council have figured it out, but the majority has not and won't know until the Demons turn up.

The council's job is to make sure the beings of other dimensions don't figure out how to travel between the other dimensions, to make sure humans aren't completely certain of their existence (bad things would happen on Earth if that happened is why), and to keep their reality "good", expelling any sense of evil throughout.

This obviously doesn't work forever.


	3. With Light Comes Darkness (I)

A short while after Hayzus had a physical form, another started existing without him even knowing. There was another hope, thought, and mind, but it didn't become a being for a long, long time. It watched Hayzus build and create the world; watched the Angels form and grow as the other dimensions started growing and civilizing as well.

It wasn't until the experimental world was made, The Land of Ice, that they assumed a physical form as well. As it was an experimental world, no one ever came there. There he stood in the cold winds and forever blowing snow from the blizzard.

This is Lucian; Lucian sits in the cold for longer than he can remember. He can't see anything from the thick sheets of snow, so he just kind of sits there for many years, doing nothing, not even thinking.

One day, however, he can see a white light growing stronger from behind him. Turning around, he sees the oldest Angel; Caninine. He glowed whiter than the snow, it was like a beacon of hope in the dark, cold, empty world. The only thing in this place was snow covered hills and trees.

Caninine takes him back the The Land of Fire and to Hayzus, saying, "I told you something was up with that place."

Lucian looks like the Angels, but he's still quite different. His wings aren't covered in fluffy feathers like the Angels's, his wings end in sharp points and are a dull red instead of a bright color or some gray. He didn't have a faint glow like the Angels, and instead of a halo of some kind he had two horns that curled around in a semi circle. There was one odd similarity between him and Hayzus however; they both had the same tone of skin; of which all the angels had much lighter skin colors (mostly, though that changes later).

Hayzus seems to know what Lucian is the moment he sees him, as when they meet eyes it's the same feeling as he had for so long; the feeling of being watched. Though now it's not as worrying and cold as it used to be; as he can actually  _see_ who's looking at him now.

Stories and fables erupt from the humans of Earth, a few even starting up in Elysium. They thing shared between all the stories was that there was a dark Angel. The Angels themselves were confused about this, not really putting much thought into who it was talking about, assuming it was just nonsense. None of the Angels were evil after all, right?

The Council of Angels figures it out relatively quickly though, the dark Angel was the strange, dull character who had suddenly turned up with Caninine not long ago. He was dark, much darker than the Angels; he didn't even glow! They decide that Lucian is the dark Angel.

Throughout Lucian's time there; he mostly stays around Hayzus, and therefore Caninine as well since Caninine already followed Hayzus around most of the time anyways. He was seldom alone. Before the Council dubbed Lucian as the dark Angel, the other Angels were really curious about the strange Angel who had come from the cold dimension.

"His heart is that of stone, his mind ice. His skin is cold to the touch, in the darkness he burns darker than the absence of light; darker than the void. His personality is distant, colder than where he came from; his teeth are sharper than a sharks tooth." The second in command of the Council would say, trying to convince the rest of the Angels he was the dark Angel they were afraid of and confused about. "What more do you need; he's the dark Angel."

The stories had grown from their first versions; the dark Angel was said to be an evil Angel among the rest who would destroy them from their core eventually.

The second in command of the Council, after a long while, manages to convince Caninine of this as well, and as such Caninine goes to tell Hayzus this as well.

Lucian was now being avoided by the vast majority. An Angel by the name of Menin was around him most of the time now. Even as the Angels convinced their God of the same thing, Menin still believed differently, and thus was the first of a new system I'll speak of in the next chapter.

After a lot of arguing and pushing and shoving, Lucian is cast back to The Land of Ice. However it's not the same; he's learned he's the same as Hayzus. He may not be  __creator God, but he can still create things as well. He makes his own "Angels" that look like him instead of the ones that threw him away. These are the Demons, and Lucian becomes the Devil. He tells his Demons that the Angels are cruel and sick minded, eventually having the entirety of his dimension hate the Angels with every fiber of their being.


	4. The Instated Rules of Reality (I)

After Lucian is gone, and the presence of more dark Angels, now dubbed as Demons, gets around, The Council of Angels makes a set of rules that they were all to abide by throughout their reality. At first there are very few rules, and they all center around Lucian and his Demons.

 

**1\. You shall not entertain the thought of the darkness.**

Menin was the reason for this one; he was the only one who believed there wasn't a thing wrong with Lucian being around the rest of them. The consequence to this is being made a Fallen Angel, though it's slightly different than the real world definition of a Fallen Angel. Depending on what they did, typically the Fallen Angel isn't cast out of The Land of Fire unless what they did was serious enough. As Menin was only believing in the opposite of what they dubbed the truth, he wasn't cast away like Lucian was. A Fallen Angels's colors are turned gray scale, their wings and halo turning as dark as the void.

Upon being cast away like the real world definition of Fallen Angel, they would be sent to The Land of Ice, where the Demons would decide what to do with them. They typically weren't very nice at all, since these were still Angels after all. However, if they aren't cast off, the Angels generally ridicule them for as long as they can over what they did; typically saying they're no better than the Demons.

 

 **2.**   **You shall not speak to the darkness.**

Speaking to a Demon was simply not allowed; the Angels didn't trust Lucian anymore, especially since he created an entire league of hatred towards them. If you were caught speaking to or interacting with a Demon in a none violent manner, you were to be a Fallen Angel. The exception to this is if the Demon spoke to you first, or ended up in a fight of some sort; which would still be questionable of how that even happened.

 

**3\. You shall not act our or defy God.**

Any Angel caught performing against the word of Hayzus and/or The Council of Angels in a questionable manner is to be made a Fallen Angel. This one was also because of Menin; as he defied what the two powers were saying. Though since he wasn't being violent about it, this wasn't why he was to be a Fallen Angel.


	5. Living Sins (I)

The biggest sin in their entire reality was an Angel and Demon who were either friends, or even worse; lovers. This was a very rare occurrence and it was usually caught as the two being on friendly terms with each other, possibly sneaking around to try and talk with each other.

However, two went two steps past that. Andromeda was the first Demon made, and was like the Demon's equivalent of Caninine. She and none other than the Fallen Angel Menin met in battle one day. Andromeda was a Succubus, and very deadly at that. It's still uncertain how it happened; the Angels have lost complete trust in Menin afterwards. Andromeda and Menin end up having two children; twin boys. 

Menin is locked away for eternity within the confines of an unbreakable cage made by The Council of Angels's second in command; meanwhile the same thing happens with Andromeda except she's locked away in The Land of Ice.

This leaves the first Angel-Demon hybrids in existence in the hands of the Angels. One of the two looks like an Angel, his name his Corey. The other looks like a Demon, his name is Malcolm. The two are half Angel, half Incubus (seeing that Andromeda was a Succubus Demon).

After a while, Corey stays in The Land of Fire, while Malcolm, after a lot of issues, is cast away to The Land of Ice much like Lucian was some time ago. The two are the same; they both typically act like Demons more often than not; so the only reason Corey wasn't sent away too was because he  _looked_ like an Angel.

The two didn't know their parents at all, as they were locked away; and all they knew about them was that they were locked away because of their existence, as they were often told when they were still together with the Angels.

For a little while, Lucian tried to get his hands on Corey, to bring him down to The Land of Ice where he honestly rightfully belonged. He gives up though, the Angels persistently keeping him up with them.

Corey isn't very cooperative, and he's eventually forced to be at every meeting that The Council of Angels holds; this supposedly was to make him more like an Angel.

Meanwhile, after a long while, Malcolm straight up leaves and heads to the Elysium dimension. He calls himself Jasper so it's harder for the Angels and Demons to find him. Here he stays for a long time, and gets involved in some affairs of the dimension's beings. The first one he meets from Elysium is a Vampire by the name of Alatar, and since meeting, the two travel with each other around Elysium.

Malcolm's whereabouts are lost for a long time.


	6. Characters (I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was probably a better idea to put sooner, but whatever. This chapter may be edited. A lot.  
> For those who read this, this contains a little bit about each character (if there's anything to say about them, some characters are simply names who have yet to be built upon..).
> 
> They are sorted between main, secondary, and "other" which is literally everyone else. People may be moved around, categories may be added and removed. Who knows, this is very wip since the entirety of this thing is like never ending madness. Inside each category the characters are listed in no particular order, just the order I thought of them in, lol.

**Main Characters- Characters who have had a spotlight and have a lot of work done with them** **.**

_Jay Fenick_ \- Male, Zombie, age before death is around 21/age as zombie is unknown (due to circumstances), currently alive

Jay was an ordinary human when he was alive; no magic at all. He lived with his father, Meras, on an old farm (it wasn't used as a farm anymore). Meras and his wife, her name unknown to Jay, were divorced after the birth of their second child, name also unknown to Jay. All Jay knows about them is; he has a younger sister, and that his mother is blonde (as well as his sister). Meras refused to talk about them, claiming, "That woman didn't do me no good, we ain't gonna talk about her none." They lived near a small town of Dwarves, and were on very friendly terms with them. So friendly that one day one of the Dwarves they knew pretty well came up to their farm to tell them of a rumor going around the local Dwarven community; the Ice Heart. What's the Ice Heart you may ask? The Ice Heart is the long frozen heart of a dragon from ages ago, it lived so far in the past that not even the thousand year old beings still around hadn't even been thought of being born. The point was, it was a preserved dragon's heart, which means inside, though frozen, there was dragon's blood which was very powerful for both fighting and money purposes. Meras and Jay weren't all that close; and as such Jay was sent to find the thing. He never returned home, dying on the cold mountain top, waking up covered in scratches and blood that was frozen long ago. (He had died from falling, basically. Frozen, jagged rocks show no mercy.) He also slowly went blind, his eyes not working anymore due to the cold; at first it was blurry but it slowly faded out by the time he found himself in a town. He lost his memory for a long time (said to likely be from trauma of some sort. He gains it back slowly later on.) and as such, doesn't know his name. He calls himself "Obsidian" for the rest of his "life".

 

_Malcolm_ \- Male, Half Incubus-Half Angel, age is roughly 23-25 during the time where he's most prevalent in the story, whether he's living or dead is unknown

Malcolm had drawn the short stick in life. His twin brother, Corey, was trusted more than him and got to stay with the Angels because he  _looked_ like an Angel. Malcolm looked like a Demon; and therefore was sent to the Demons in their cold, cold world. He escapes the affairs and problems of the light and dark and heads to the Elysium dimension; home to magical beings. He meets a Vampire named Alatar of which he travels around with during his time in Elysium. Around a year after running away to Elysium, the Angels take him back to The Land of Fire and lock him away much like his parents were. The Angels and Demons were on verge of an all out attack, a war if you will, and having one of the strongest in magics wandering about wasn't a good idea in the Angels's minds. They tried to make him join them, despite leaving him to the cold world of the Demons at such a young age, while his brother was forced to stay there. Malcolm's brother, Corey, shows up and frees him from his cage and he runs off again, though this time back to the Demons. A ruthless battle takes place; it was dubbed the Cannibal War because of the main event of it; Corey, the half Demon, half angel who was fighting with and for the Angels kills the Creator God, Hayzus. The battle stops the moment his spear tore all the way through the God; that just wasn't expected. Malcolm faces him later; the only witness account other than the brothers being Alatar who had followed him. The last anyone knows about the two was Corey had a sword to Malcolm who was kneeled on the ground; they both disappeared and their fates are currently unknown.

 

_Asphodelus Fenick_ \- Female, Human, 20, Deceased

Not much is known about Asphodelus. She suddenly appears into Jay Fenick's life claiming to be his sister; she gives facts that only his sister or someone in his family should know (though they were all dead, his blood line long dead as far as he knew). Asphodelus kills Nahlos by shoving him into lava. Before hand, she had met a Ghost by the name of Scribble. There is even less known about Scribble; as Asphodelus is dead and she was the only one Scribble showed himself to. It comes to knowledge that Scribble was a Poltergeist of sorts with evil intent of taking down the group of people Jay and Nahlos were with at the time (it's currently disbanded and broken). Scribble had influenced Asphodelus to join into their ranks and kill Nahlos. Jay kills Asphodelus via decapitation and her body was never recovered or seen again. Scribble disappeared after that, his current whereabouts and intentions unknown.

 

_Hayzus-_ Male, Creator God (God/Angel), as long as their reality, Deceased

Hayzus is as old as their reality. He is the Creator God who created the whole thing, after all! He is closest with Caninine, the first Angel, and tasks himself with keeping order over the dimensions.

 

_Lucian_ \- Male, Destructor God (Devil/Demon), as long as their reality, Alive

Lucian is slightly "younger" than the Creator God. He is the Destructor God, and he didn't have a physical form for a very long time. The first Demon (besides himself) was Andromeda. He and Andromeda, as a team, make it clear that the two of them despise the Angels and the other Demons follow suit. Mostly. 

 

_Cody Brei_ \- Male, Werewolf, 27, Alive

Cody Brei is the first son of Oliver Brei, but was lost when their town burned down. Aaron, his younger brother, was 2 when this happened and doesn't remember, and Cody himself was 6. A Vampire by the name of Jake Connor takes him in and brings him back to his home with his wife, a Neko by the name of Jessica Connor. Years later, a strange Neko captures Cody and uses some kind of mind controlling on him to use him as a weapon. As of current, he is still with the Neko (Remington Hale).

 

_Remington Hale_ \- Male, Half Neko-Half Archdemon, 30, questionable whether considered alive or dead (he's no longer in their reality, but isn't dead either..) 

Remington Hale is currently the youngest Guardian. The only problem is he inherited/took his powers from an Archdemon rather than an Angel of some sort like the rest of the Guardians have (they don't chose, and Guardians are talked about in the next chapter or so). Because of this, Caninine himself came to train him so he wouldn't manage to do something bad with his powers before he was even an adult. Either way, Remington developed his own goal and used his powers, which was mind control among other things, for evil rather than good like the rest of the Guardians before him. He believed there was more to their reality than even their two Gods knew of. His hypothesis (is that the right word?) for how to get there was quite lengthy. A simplified version is; Kill a bunch of people in one place and all these new, dead souls will open a portal of sorts. He personally didn't want to kill anyone, so he hunted down Oliver Brei's first son, Cody Brei. Oliver Brei was known for being ferocious, so Remington therefore decided that Cody, as his first son, must be as well. He mind controls Cody to do this for him, and it was a blood bath for a while. Currently, the two are still killing people. In the future, however, Caninine ends up killing Remington and Remington ends up where he had been trying to go where he meets characters that I've yet to name. Ugh.

 

_Caninine_ \- Male, Half Archangel-Half Werewolf, unknown (older than everyone except the Creator and Destructor Gods), Alive

Caninine is seen all over the place. He was the first Angel, Archangel at that, and Hayzus trusts him more than the worlds they stand on. Caninine deals with all kinds of problems and has been all over the dimensions.

 

**Secondary Characters- Characters who have had a spotlight for a short time, or are around the main characters a lot.**

  _Nahlos-_ Male, Wood Elf, supposedly he's 32 (according to himself..), Deceased 

Nahlos is a Wood Elf who was born and brought up in a fairly large tree village with other Wood Elves. He meets Jay Fenick in the town of Dunta, where he follows him around afterwards. The reason he started following him around was never specifically said or mentioned around or to Jay, but there was indeed a reason. Nahlos's grandfather lived in the village he was brought up in as well, never leaving like most of that village tended to do. His grandfather was a brave archer who had been blinded while trying to save a little Neko girl from a very strange lizard-like man (The lizard was hungry and saw a chance for food is what happened there). The man's sharp tail had got his eyes and left him blind and out of commission for the rest of his life. Nahlos felt like he needed to help out this confused Zombie; he was blind and had never been where he currently was, which must be tough. Jay eventually gets used to Nahlos's constant company, not being snippy and mean to him like he was with everyone else. No one knew what exactly was going on with those two; they often disappeared for a while, appearing again later as if nothing had happened, but the reason went unknown to everyone else. Nahlos dies to being shoved into lava by someone who claims to be Jay Fenick's sister. He is later seen as a Ghost every once in a while, though he can not speak, and since Obsidian is blind they can not talk to each other ever again. Obsidian is currently searching for a way to revive him in some way.

 

_Alatar_ \- Male, Vampire, assumes form of around early twenties (was born a Vampire and has been alive for 53 years), Alive

Not much is known about Alatar. He meets Malcolm when he had disappeared off to Elysium; they just kind of stuck together since then. Alatar has ginger hair, which tends to be quite unusual for Vampires; he's also very kind, contrary to the Vampire stereotypes in his world.

 

_Corey-_ Male, Half Angel-Half Incubus, age is roughly 23-25 during the time where he's most prevalent in the story, whether he's living or dead is unknown

Corey is Malcolm's twin brother; they were separated from each other by the Angels for most of their lives. They meet for the first time since they were young when Corey finds out Malcolm is in the Land of Fire, pretty much being held hostage. He frees him and they meet again in battle. His current whereabouts are unknown; he was last seen with his blade pointed to a kneeled Malcolm.

 

_Scribble-_ Male, Poltergeist, unknown, Alive

No one really knows where he came from or where he is right now; he disappeared. Scribble influenced Asphodelus to kill Nahlos.

 

_Jessica Connor_ \- Female, Neko, 39, Alive

Jessica was the Neko who had managed to "join" a Werewolf's pack; she was both the only Neko (obviously) and only female in Oliver Brei's pack before it disbanded. She was a good friend of Oliver's before he went mad.

 

_Jake Connor_ \- Male, Vampire, assumes form of around mid thirties (was born a Vampire and has been alive for around 100-ish years), Alive

 

_Aaron Brei_ \- Male, Werewolf, 23, Alive

Aaron is the second son of Oliver Brei and was in his wolf pack before it disbanded. He travels around with William in their search for Cody Brei who had gone missing. After leaving his father's wolf pack, he's often referred to as an Alpha Werewolf.

 

_William Flint_ \- Male, Werewolf, 22, Alive

William was in Oliver Brei's wolf pack before it disbanded. He now follows Aaron Brei in his search for his older brother. William was an Omega in his first wolf pack, and in Oliver Brei's wolf pack as well.

 

**Other Characters-**   **Everyone else.**

  _Meras Fenick_ \- Male, Human, N/A, Deceased

Meras is Jay Fenick's father. They weren't particularly close, but they got along well most of the time, extra emphasis on  _mostly_.

 

_Oliver Brei_ \- Male, Werewolf, 45, Alive

Oliver Brei is the father of Cody and Aaron Brei and is the Alpha of their family's wolf pack, which included two other Werewolves and.. a Neko? Oliver enjoys exploring; one day he came across a crown. Upon placing it on his head, he wasn't the same and went completely mad. It is believed there is either a curse/spell or a spirit of some sort infesting the crown, and no one can get close enough to try and take it off to see if that's what went wrong.

 

_Alstin Connor_ \- Male, Neko, 4, Alive

Alstin is the young son to Jake and Jessica Connor, Cody Brei being his "older brother"

 

_Baio_ \- Female, Demon, N/A, Deceased

Baio and Hazzah were meeting in secret. She helped convince Caninine that he shouldn't be wary of someone because of their species.

 

_Hazzah_ \- Male, Angel, N/A, Deceased

Hazzah and Baio were meeting in secret. He helped convince Caninine that he shouldn't be wary of someone because of their species.

 

_Cordine Furtor_ \- Male, Archdemon, N/A, Deceased

Cordine was the "Super Power" that gave Remington Hale his demonic powers, making him a half Demon.

 

 

 

 


	7. Guardians (I)

A "Guardian", as called by the Angels, is a person who was born at the same moment a significant power, or super power, dies. As there are way more Angels than Demon, obviously Angels would be dying more than Demons. The person who is born the same time as the super power dies; the infant will gain their power in some way. To date, all except one Guardian were born of an Angel's powers; they all used their powers to help others because of it coming from an Angel and all. The only currently living Guardian is different however; he was born when one of the most fight driven Demons was killed. This Demon, his name being Cordine Furtor, had the power of mind control; which combined with the now Demonic tendencies the Guardian would have coupled with it is a very bad thing.

Caninine was sent to try and give the new demigod as normal a childhood as he could without the parents knowing he was even there. Something still went wrong somewhere, no one's sure where he got his ideas or who gave them to him, but the Guardian strongly believed there was a world outside their own reality; more dimensions. It's said that Cordine Furtor believed the same thing, though the rumor may have only sprung up because of the Guardian believing that; trying to give it a reasoning to why he thought so.

Guardians can come from any mortal dimension; Earth and Elysium. Elysium born Guardian's are generally more powerful since from birth most have a large potential to learn magics; and depending on the species may just be strong in general (Such as Orcs, Trolls, and Dwarves).

While Guardian's may seem one in a million, which they are and should be, they can also become as common as a house cat. If the Angels and Demons were to start an all out war where they started a blood bath between each other, there would be an uncountable number of Guardians resulting from it; no way to tell which one came from an Angel or Demon. But this is it's own story for another time; the Angels and Demons did fight.


End file.
